


Feeling

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Insomnia Week [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale, Low Self-Esteem, M/M, antivoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Error has a feeling, Dream doesn't believe it.Day 1 for Insomnia (Error x Dream) week, prompt: feelingRead notes so you can understand the headcanon and perspective.





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a bit of explanation needed here, I have several headcanons for both Nightmare and dream on how they’d see/have a love life.
> 
> This is following a timeline of Dream constantly hiding and running away from Nightmare, so naturally, Dream has never been in a relationship- not having time for one. If you were constantly running away from someone you had known and grew up with because they hated you and literally wanted you dead, you’d have low self-esteem too.
> 
> Also, how I see dream’s aura as a sad reminder for Dream. The village he grew up near only like him for it, which eventually cause them to get attached to him, and not his friend- which led to the apple incident. Dream- being the kind person he naturally is- would perceive that as all his fault, for not stopping the villagers and all, despite not being aware of their cruelty. From then on, he has seen his aura as the only reason anyone likes him or puts up with him.
> 
> At least, this is how I see it, this my own personal headcanon that I think makes a lot of sense. He does care about Nightmare, he does care about people, but that doesn’t mean he thinks highly of himself. If your best friend wanted to kill you- as I pointed out earlier- you’d feel pretty low about yourself too.

 How long had they been frienemies? Neither knew or even bothered to remember. All they knew is that frienemy’s had turned into friends, then close friends- and even as far as best friends.

 

UnderNovela played in front of them, again. Although, the pair didn’t care. They talked as it played, Error not being annoyed by this as it was a re-run, otherwise, Dream was sure he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Error was quite passionate about his show.

 

 As they sat on the couch in Error’s somewhat constructed home in the AntiVoid, everything was peaceful. Dream lay comfortably, sporting the remains of his cape as well as a yellow hoodie plus a pair of blue jeans and brown shoes. Error sat next to him- yes next- wearing his usual hoodie and comfortable but stereotypical basketball shorts.

 

 “Hey, Dream?” Error asked, voice seemingly glitching more as if nervous of something. Dream turned his skull towards his companion, nodding his head, as if giving the go to continue speaking, “I… got a feeling.”

 

 Dream looked away but didn’t turn his head away. Both grew a blush on their cheeks, unsure of what to do or say next.

 

 “What kind of feeling…?” Dream finally replied, golden blush spreading more across his skeletal and chubby cheeks.

 

 “...A new feeling. One I’ve never felt before you, and one I want to share with you- if you’ll let me, that is.” Error turned away, unsure of how Dream would react, neither had ever been in a relationship before and from what he knew- Dream didn’t truly believe anyone would love him without the influence of his aura. Error hoped to change that.

 

 “Error… you know how I feel about jokes like that.” Dream finally turned away, blush fading, as if he stopped believing what he thought was possible.

 

 “You can feel my emotions, why can’t you tell that I...” Error paused, holding his tounges. He took a deep breathe, turned back towards Dream, and with all his will, turned Dream’s head towards him and took his hand, “... tell that I care and… L-... that I l-love you. I have true feelings for you, Dream. Don’t let your aura get in the way of your thoughts- I care about- and l-love you for who you are, not your aura.

 

 “If I only cared for that, why is what I say heartfelt? Why do my emotions overwhelm you? Why don’t you believe for once?” Dream sighed, blush coming back to his pearly cheeks. He squeezed Error’s hand in his own and gave a light smile.

 

 “Fine, stop being so persistent. It’s rather annoying.” He chuckled, “ ...but, if you wanna leave me- at any time just give me the word… and we’d be… over.” His voice trailed off at the end, seemingly more saddened by the idea of them splitting up than he was about being liked.

 

 Error took a gamble, and squeezed Dream’s hand in return, smiling brightly. Whoever made Dream think that he could only be loved through his aura, is an ass. Slowly, Error pulled his new date mate close to him, as if trying to get used to the gradual touch.

 

 Dream didn’t move away, and let Error take his time, feeling the need to just be held then. It would take time, but their relationship would work, and it may be a very, very bumpy road- but… they’ll figure it out. For now, they’ll relax with each other and bask in the feeling of being loved for the first time in their life, simply enjoying the quiet embrace as they watched their favorite show.

 

 The little physical contact was more than enough -for the both of them- to show that they were finally loved and appreciated by someone.

 

 “Of course, Dream. Just keep in mind, I don’t plan to ever do that to you.”


End file.
